freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Dining Area
Main = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's, and the largest area within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, this fact has no effect on gameplay. The Dining Area is usually the first place that Bonnie and Chica will go after becoming active. Both Bonnie and Chica can be seen behind the third row of tables, near the left side of the screen. Occasionally, they will walk right in front of the camera, so only their silhouettes are visible. Freddy Fazbear can also be seen in the back area on later nights. This area also appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 during cutscenes, which are shown upon completing each successive night. Unlike the first game, the view from this room is not from a camera. Instead, it is from Freddy's point of view from his spot on the Show Stage. Appearance The Dining Area appears to be a large area furnished with six tables lined in up in three rows, ready for parties. In the darkness, the walls of the Dining Area cannot be seen. The tables themselves are covered in white tablecloths decorated with confetti patterns. In the middle of the tables, lined up in a row, are different colored party hats. Chairs line the tables on both sides. These chairs boast confetti patterns as well, and there is a large gold star on the backrest of each one. The floor itself is tiled with blue and red tiles. A light illuminates the center of the room. It is too dark to see any entrances or exits in the area. Trivia *This is the only room which all three of the main animatronics pass through. **Technically, Foxy passes through here as well (since Pirate Cove is connected to the Dining Area in the same way as the Show Stage), though he is never seen doing so. *Bonnie and Chica can be in the Dining Area at the same time. However, the last one to enter is the only one seen on the camera. **Judging by the bend in Bonnie's ears and Chica's arms, both animatronics appear to be facing the opposite direction of the camera, as opposed to looking into it. *While Chica is at the dining area, if a screenshot is taken and the image is zoomed in, her endoskeleton teeth can be seen. |-| Images = ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Gameplay Cam1B_freddy.png|Freddy in the darkness of the Dining Area, with only white pupils visible. 90.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area. Cam1B bonnie2.png|Bonnie silhouetted in the Dining Area. 215.png|Chica in the Dining Area. Cam1B chica2.png|Chica silhouetted in the Dining Area. Brightened DiningArea_Normal.png|Dining Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. DiningArea_Freddy.png|Freddy, brightened. DiningArea_Bonnie.png|Bonnie, brightened. Cam1B bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie silhouetted in the Dining Area, brightened. DiningArea_Chica.png|Chica, brightened. Cam1B chica2_bright.png|Chica silhouetted in the Dining Area, brightened. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' 616.png|The Dining Area as portrayed in the cutscenes. Bonnietoutdroit.png|Bonnie in the cutscenes. Bonnierecherche.png|Bonnie in the cutscenes, glancing at the player. Bonnieyeuxcreux.png|Bonnie in the cutscenes, head towards the player, with no eyes. Chicatoutdroit.png|Chica in the cutscenes. Chicarechereche.png|Chica in the cutscenes, glancing at the player. Chicayeuxcreux.png|Chica in the cutscenes, head towards the player, with no eyes and jaw hung open. FNAF2BonnieCustscene1.png|Texture of Bonnie in the cutscenes. FNAF2BonnieCutscene2.png|Texture of Bonnie in the cutscenes, glancing at the player. FNAF2BonnieCutscene3.png|Texture of Bonnie in the cutscenes, head turned towards the player, with no eyes. FNAF2ChicaCutscene1.png|Texture of Chica in the cutscenes. FNAF2ChicaCutscene3.png|Texture of Chica in the cutscenes, glancing at the player. FNAF2ChicaCutscene2.png|Texture of Chica in the cutscenes, head turned towards the player, with no eyes and jaw hung open. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Locations